Yuki Clan Survivor
by Erza and Kurumi fan
Summary: A lone boy will fight alongside with the Child of Prophecy and bring peace amongst the Elemental Nation. Harem and Fanasty,
1. Chapter 1

Character Profile

Name: Mikado Yuki  
Personal  
Birthday: July 27  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12-13(Part 1), 15-17(Part 2)  
Status: Alive

Height: 5'1 (Part 1), 5'10 (Part 2)  
Weight: 100lbs (Part 1), 180lbs (Part 2)  
Blood Type: AB

Classification: Swordsman, Medical-Ninja, Sensor Type  
Affiliation, Kirigakure, Konohagakure,  
Team: Team 11

Clan: Yuki  
Kekkei Genkai: Ice Release

Rank  
Ninja Rank: Genin, Chunin (Part 1), Jonin (Part 2)  
Academy Grad. Age: 12  
Chunin Prom. Age: 13

Family

Mirage Yuki (Mother)

Neku Yuki (Father)

Akame Yuki (Aunt)

Haku Yuki (Cousin/ Adoptive Sister/ Teammate/Girlfriend)

Hiruzen Sarutobi (Adoptive Grandfather)

Tayuya (Girlfriend)

Yakumo (Teammate/Girlfriend)

Honoka (Lover)

Hotaru (Lover)

Samui (Lover)

Amaru (Lover)

Sara (Lover)

Shion (Lover)

Kin (Lover)

Koyuki (Lover)

Karin (Lover)

Fu (Mate)

Nature Type: Ice Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release

Jutsu: Ice Style: Snow Storm

Ice clone

Icy Shuriken Rain

Ice Mirror Infinite Maze

Water Dragon Swirling Tail Blade

Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death

Water Style Genjutsu: Mystic Fog Prison

Water Style: Bullet Ball Barrage

Hurricane Blade

Wind Sword

Spinning Blades

Force in the Heavens

Static Tracker Kunai

Lightning Blade Kunai Cutter

Lightning Style: Sword Technique: Lightning Branch

Lightning Style: Flashbang

Tools:

Kunai

Shuriken

Senbon

Chakra Sabre (Yuki Clan Symbol)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The new beginning

The City of Konoha, It was beautiful morning, the sun is shining, the birds were chirping, and the streets were full of joyful people.

However not everyone was enjoy this day.

Here in a back alleyway filled with garbage and debris was a young boy huddle up in a cardboard box with a defeated look on his face as he watched people pass by. He wears a plain black and tan shorts with grey sandals and was covered with dirt and a few bruises.

As he continues to watch the hustle and bustle, a shadow casted over him. He looked up to see a man wearing a white and red with a strange hat that has a Kanji symbol for fire written on it.

He looked at the man as he kneeled down to him and stretched out his hand.

The boy was confused yet cautious but didn't show it on his face about this stranger. He looked into the man's eyes to see nothing but kindness and sincerity amongst many other things but nothing to deal with malice or hatred.

Deciding to trust this man, the boy took the man's hand as the man smiled which in turn cause the boy to give a small smile back.

Six Years Later

Here at the Academy, The recent graduates were all talking exciting about being ninjas and what to do afterwards, all but one. This particular student was sitting by the window in deep thought about his life.

He wears a long sleeved blue turtle neck shirt with a short white shirt over it. He also wears baggy blue shorts and blue sandals with a shuriken holder taped on his leg and a pouch behind him. He wears a blue forehead protector around his head, a pair of blue fingerless gloves with a metal plate on them and a tanto blade sword (Chakra Sabre) with blue wrappings and a snowflake symbol on the handle strapped on his back.

He has smooth, silky, shoulder length black hair that covers the right side of his face. He has a pair of dark brown eyes that are currently closed and fair skin.

His name is Mikado Yuki, Second Best of the Academy and now recent genin of Konoha.

He was currently think about what to do from this point forward, who is teammates and Sensei are, how will it benefit him, and most importantly will his parents if they were alive be proud of him.

As he was think this, a certain commotion was about to occur.

"Naruto… What are you doing here?" a boy asked. "Only those of us who graduated are supposed to be here."

Mikado open his eyes and looked at the one who asked the question and sighed.

The voice belonged to one Nara Shikamaru, quite possibly the laziest boy in all of Konoha. He was wearing a pair of brown pants and a fishnet, short-sleeved shirt. Over top of the shirt was a gray, short-sleeved jacket. He had black hair which he kept pulled back into a small ponytail of sorts, causing his head to almost look like a pineapple. A small pair of earrings was in his ears, one per lobe. His hitai-ate was tied around his left arm.

He was right, the cause of this was a certain prankster and dead last of the

academy.

Mikado then turned his head to see a blonde boy with whisker marks and wearing a loud orange jumpsuit with blue sandals.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki, Knucklehead prankster of Konoha and Dead Last of the academy.

Curious to see what the boy was doing back at academy since he failed not long ago.

"I did pass." he answered Shikamaru. He paused for a moment, pointing at the forehead protector around his head. "Or did you happen to miss this?"

Mikado closely to what was different about the blonde to see he was indeed wearing a headband. The question is how did he get overnight. He never took Naruto as a person who steals things, an idiot, yes, but not a thief.

He decides to listen to rest of conversation to gain some useful information about the subject.

The Nara simply yawned. His eyes skewed for a moment, before turning back to the desk. It was only a second longer before he was resting his head once more.

"Troublesome…" the boy muttered.

Mikado continued to watch the blonde as he simply gave it a shrug and began to walk down the aisle once more. As he reached the area where he normally sat, a scowl crossed his face. Suddenly, that feeling that nothing could ruin this day shrunk a bit at what he saw in his favorite seat. A boy with black hair. It was slightly long in the front with bangs lining the sides of his face, while in the back it was rather spiky, and in Naruto's opinion looked like the backend of a chicken. The boy had blue eyes, and a slightly pale skin complexion. He was wearing a pair of white shorts and a blue t-shirt. On his arms was a pair of arm warmers. They were right, with blue trimming matching the blue in shirt. His hitai-ate rested around his forehead, and his shirt had a clan symbol on the back… The clan symbol for Uchiha to be exact. Yes, the boy was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, otherwise known as the last of the Uchiha, the Rookie of the Year, and a severe pain in Naruto's side. He glared daggers at Sasuke. The said boy was resting his chin on his hand, slowly looked at the blonde impassively.

Seeing what was about a happen, Mikado turned to his attention to the window, finding it more interesting than the boys petty rivalry until...

GET OUT OF MY WAY, INO-PIG!" a pink-haired girl shouted.

"AND LET YOU GET TO SASUKE-KUN FIRST?!" a blonde girl shouted back. 

... The door to the classroom bust open. 

The two girls were both trying to shove their way into the room. The only problem was they had gotten stuck, mainly from both trying to in at the same time. The pink-haired girl was known as Sakura Haruno, daughter of Mebuki Haruno and Kizashi Haruno. Her was quite long, going down to just past her lower back. She had emerald-green eyes, just like her father. She was wearing a red, short-sleeved dress with various white designs on it. Underneath those was a pair of tight, navy blue shorts. She kept her hitai-ate in her hair like a ribbon of sorts. The blonde girl was known as Ino Yamanaka. She was wearing a purple skirt, with a matching purple top. She had a pair of arm warmers like Sasuke's, except that the lining was purple. Ino too had long hair, only she kept hers pulled back into a long ponytail. Even then, it went down to the same length as Sakura's. Her hitai-ate was tied around her waist like a belt of sorts, and she had bandages wrapped around her thighs and stomach. She had a pair of identical earrings in her ears, just like Shikamaru's.

Mikado continued to ignore everything else as As the two had finally managed to squeeze in the door, Naruto forgot all about Sasuke for a moment. Rather, his attention shifted to the figure of Sakura. The said girl had managed to take the lead, and was currently running down in his direction. Naruto smiled as happily as he could, giving her a friendly wave. You see, Naruto had a thing for Sakura. He thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the class. When Naruto wasn't pulling pranks or being lectured by Iruka. He was trying to get her attention anyway he could.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan!" the blonde boy greeted. "How are y-"

"Shut up and move!" Sakura snapped at the boy, shoving him down to the ground in the process. He watched as Sakura ran right into the row of seats, stopping just before Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! It looks like we both graduated! Isn't that great?!"

Sasuke was currently looking out the window. He shuddered a bit when Sakura's sudden screaming entered his ears, and he slowly gazed in her direction. He gave her a simple nod, and then returned to looking outside. Sakura cheered in delight, and quickly took a seat beside the boy. Naruto's glare at Sasuke grew in power, and he was hoping that it would be enough to cause the Uchiha to burst into flames. It didn't happen that way though. Sasuke was still staring off into space, and Sakura appeared to have been staring at the boy so much that a trail of drool began to trickle from her mouth.

"Damn it, that… that bastard! What the hell makes him so great, anyways? I mean, Sakura-chan just sits there staring at him all the time! It's like he's a drug and she's got to get her fix!" Naruto thought.

His eyes narrowed. Naruto quickly climbed back to his feet, and suddenly leapt onto the table. He walked over to right in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha glanced up, right as Naruto bent down, glaring even harder at him. Sakura frowned and glared at Naruto.

"What are you looking at, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't reply, and kept his glare focused.

(the rest is canon)

As the noise continued around him, Mikado blissfully thinks about his dream and about his parents and his deceased clan, the Yuki Clan.

The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja in combat, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the gruesome battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing widespread persecutions against those with the kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding for their own safety.

Mikado is the last surviving member of said clan. The other were his parents, Trisha and Neku. Both died under different circumstances. His father died trying to protect his family, so he and mother can get away. His mother died when Mikado was six years old from an incurable illnesses. Thus leave the boy alone in the world. Ever since then he put a wall around himself. The only people who ever seen him smile even if only a small one such as the Hokage, were his precious people and will be glad to give his life for them. After he is only a tool to the village and nothing more.

At this time, a Chunin walked into the room.

Mikado give this man his full attention with a indifference look on his face, since he will give important key points about being a ninja. After all, knowing is half the battle and knowledge is power.

Normally, the class would continue on with whatever they were in the middle of. However, today they all seemed to quiet down right on the spot, and they were all sitting attentively in their seats. All except for Shikamaru, who had dozed off since talking to Naruto. Slowly, Iruka made his way into the classroom and towards the front. In his hand, was the finalized arrangement for the Genin teams. He sighed as he thought of that day's events. True, he had never thought much of some of the shinobi, Mebuki and Kizashi included, but now he was thinking even less of them. Though, he was glad and a bit surprised that Inoichi, Chouza, and Shikaku were all so willing to help out. They had never seemed to show that much concern for Naruto before… Or maybe he just managed to miss it somehow. At any rate, things were going to be a bit different now. He only hoped that the results of these changes would be truly for the better. Iruka sighed again, and slowly turned around to face the class.

"Alright everyone… Settle d-" Iruka began, only to see that everyone was already quiet and paying attention to him. He chuckled a bit, and then continued on from where he left off.

"I'd like to start off by congratulating all of you here today. You are the ones who managed to pass the exam. From this day forward, you will no longer be my students. Rather, we are now comrades. We are fellow shinobi of the village of Konohagakure. However, like most things you must start at the bottom and work your way up, and being a shinobi is no different. You are all, but novice shinobi, or rather Genin. However, you will presented with plenty of opportunities to get stronger and increase your skills. And hopefully one day, you will be able to advance to the further levels of shinobi. I look forward to working along side you all, and watching you all continue to grow."

The class nodded at him, and Iruka smiled weakly. He was an academy teacher, he should be used to things like this. However, he always felt a little sad when the students moved on. He sighed and cleared his throat a bit.

"Now then… The next thing we must do from here, is divide you up into three-man teams." Iruka said.

"Now then… The next thing we must do from here, is divide you up into three-man teams." Iruka said.

"Teams?" Sakura asked.

"Correct." Iruka replied. "Each of these teams will consist of three of you Genin, and you will be led by a shinobi of Jounin rank. The Jounin will act as coaches so to speak. They will aid you in the further development of your skills, and assist you in various missions and assignments you will accept on behalf of the village."

This a moment that Mikado is waiting for to prove his worth to the village as a tool and to finally repayment the Hokage for all the things he has done for him. He eternally grateful to that man. Mikado was waiting patiently as Iruka called each team at a time.

"Now then…" Iruka began as the last team he announced exited the room. "The next team will be Team Seven. It will consist of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. It will be lead by Kakashi Hatake."

"That sounds about right, Since Naruto scored the lowest, while Sakura and Sasuke scored the highest. However the one that seem interesting is Kakashi, a man who mastered a thousand jutsus. I wonder what he will teach them?" Mikado thought as he continues to listen the team assignment.


End file.
